godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Hack of Godra New Version (SpectralBlack)
Hello all PLAYERS I have stumbled apon GODRA and I have decided to carry up the mantle so to speak, The game is great and I love it but I have been reading the wiki and looking at bug reports and I decided to continue the game from where it is at now. I call my version SPECTRAL BLACK, I have tweaked the game alot in the past week and have continued the Pokemon Proffessor story line in my own way, it now goes past where the creator ended it. As in the original story line after you hit second semester Oak tells you to chose a topic in the LIBRARY, I searched the Library for scripts and found nothing so I took it apoun myself to continue the scripts and make new quests, 1 of 4 topics that can lead you to becoming a pokemon Proffessor, after you choose the topic the quest leads you to find the legendary pokemon associated with it. After battling the Legendary you ethier capture or defeat to activate the next flag to continue the story line, losing to the pokemon may end the story line so thats still getting worked on but after beating it you go back to the proffessor to be given the last quest in obtaining the Title Pokemon Proffessor.I have built new maps and created many scripts aswell as a new tile puzzle that is in the game, the image isnt great but best I could do to make one close to the originals for the tile puzzle. Now I've also began adding all the legendary pokemon to the game, some you can obtain with doing mini quests, some through battleing, I have modified existing maps in game aswell, changing the starter home, adding a joke of my own to it as well as two new family memebers. and a New Eeveelution, and another Fakemon. So their are now 721 pokemon included in the game files but not all are scripted into the game yet. If you wish to Play my version head of to my Facebook Page, https://www.facebook.com/Poke-mon-Spectral-Black-902571539831948/?ref=hl (dead link) I am always up to patching bugs as well as adding new content, I work 40 hour weeks so I get about 2hrs a day into the game if i touch it at all. I have also changed all the Character Sprites. I am tired of seeing the old sprites in games so I changed them all, nw instead of diffrent colored sprites you have outfit changes to become another sprite. I have also fixed the Player home where you purchased items not showing up, the creator never finished scripting the items into the home so i finished it. I am still waiting on the pokemon Nurse story line as their was no nurse mini game set up so once you hit the room thats locked in the Pokemon center that was it. I want to continue that story line but till i find the mini game No dice. I am always creating new ideas and testing them with a pool of my own Beta testers so If they dont like my ides I scrapp them from the game. Also lights have been fully scripted in game and added to all cities that need them for night time.